


Moondance

by LaureLey



Series: Klaus/Cosette [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mind Meld, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaureLey/pseuds/LaureLey
Summary: They'd visited the moon, to find it already occupied; a strand of civilization long lost to its secrets.





	Moondance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nobody_Alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_Alchemist/gifts).



Her eyes followed the curve of his arm as he raised it, watching him dip a hand into the water overhead, and collect an oversized drop from it within his palm as easily as if it were a ball. Her teeth bit lightly into the skin of her lower lip, as her eyes traced the steady curve of his shoulder, down to the slimness of hips, before she knocked it off.

She wasn’t one to just _keep looking_.

Besides, she could feel the steady ebb and flow of his thoughts in the corners of her mind, gently rippling at her like delicate waves onto a shore. She wasn’t quite sure what it was that he was… telling her– or projecting. She wasn’t even sure _what **she** was_ projecting at him either, and that was an amusing prospect in itself. Better yet, she might as well show him.

“Out of curiosity–” she began, and the set of his shoulders hardened, dropping the water by accident. It floated upwards into the overturned bubble, held by it’s own surface tension into an impressive curve, which she could just skim at with her fingers. But no bubble jumped into _her_ hands as they did in his, even though she tried again, still speaking.

“If you can quite literally link two psyches together, such as you did with me–” It was… tricky… to manipulate her thoughts, and try to reach out to him with what he’d once called a “Seele”. She still wasn’t quite sure what the proper translation could be, but she didn’t let it slow her down.

She could tell by his slightly startled jump that she’d managed _something_ , but it left her breathless, and a little more… at attention than she’d meant. It felt as though she had been standing in a storm– and by the redness dusting his ears, she could tell that he had felt it too. Oops.

“Then why did you not attempt to return?” The girl whispered, shifting her previous emotions into something… _else_. She could picture wild fields, and blue skies stretching for miles. An ecosystem full of life- from plants to insects to birds to beasts– so different than the cold, hard rock grounds of the moon. She couldn’t deny the pity that laced her thoughts for a moment before her companion spoke.

“We could not.” He still found her words- her pronunciations odd on his tongue– with far too many gliding noises that seemed at odds with his sharper, more decisive mothertongue. Still, he went on.

“My people have suffered. Secrets have too many– have been bestowed onto us.” He attempted, and though his sentence structure had been a little confused she understood him well enough. He still grounded himself a little more into her mind, a touch more pronounced as if he were lacing their fingers together. Her and him and knowledge shared. He pressed on.

“We cannot return. Our duty- our task is to bury these secrets. Down below the surface- so far, we shall never unsurface them again.”

“Do you believe this?” Cosette asked curiously, and found herself distracted for a moment by the shift of his… self away from her. Suddenly, the cold crisp air felt sharper, more dangerous as he spoke, and she couldn’t help crawling just a little closer to his bodyheat.

“I think, Fraulein… something chases us underground. Something dangerous. Something feared.” He glanced back up at her, and the edge of determination into his gaze was as heated as the flow of his psychic touch returning to her, cradling her back into a comfortable warmth. A desire to protect. To help.

“Something we should not have forgotten.”

**Author's Note:**

> German is hard for me to learn and harder still to put down with my limited knowledge of it, but I am doing my best, for Klaus' sake, because he deserves to be able to speak his mother tongue at will.
> 
> I am aware that Fraulein is no longer used commonly. Klaus is from the mid-19th century.


End file.
